


Ice Cream Cone

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: This is for second days prompt (DRIP) @sciencebrosweek





	Ice Cream Cone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute scene outside an ice cream store

Bruce smiled as he left the store with two cones in his hand. He walked toward Tony, handing one of the cones to him.

“Sorry Tony, they were out of cups, so I got us both cones” Bruce said.

Tony took the cone with trepidation “Umm thanks” he mumbled.

“Is something wrong?” Bruce asked.

“I haven’t eaten an ice cream cone in years” Tony said.

Bruce chuckled “that caused that face?” he asked.

Tony laughed “I don’t want to get any on my clothes” he said as he watched a drip start to form.

Bruce grabbed Tony's hand and brought the cone to his face quickly licking the drip before it descended any further.

“There crisis adverted” Bruce said.

Tony laughed “Hey” he said trying to protect his cone.

“Sorry it was starting to melt and I was trying to save your clothes” Bruce teased.

“Now it has your spit on it” tony fake whined.

“That didn’t bother you last night” Bruce smirked at the other man.

“Last night was different” tony said.

“That’s what she said” Bruce shot back.

Tony burst out laughing “you’ve been around the kid to long. He’s starting to be a bad influence on you” he said.

Bruce shrugged “maybe” he replied.

“Come on let’s go home before these melt anymore” tony said grabbing Bruce’s other hand and heading back home.


End file.
